


To Make A "Chocolate" Cornet

by stingray5555



Series: A "Chocolate" Cornet [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Fucked Up, Gen, Genital Torture, Sadism, Torture, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingray5555/pseuds/stingray5555
Summary: Saya's family is faced with a financial crisis as the Yamabuki bakery has been going downhill because of a lack of customers, so she needs to find a way to bring them back before it's too late. Meanwhile, Chisato is out buying a gift for Maya's birthday when she stops by the empty bakery looking for food.





	To Make A "Chocolate" Cornet

**Author's Note:**

> Please examine the tags of this story so you know exactly what to expect. If you don't want any of that, don't read it. But, if you genuinely want to proceed, no one's stopping you.

Chisato Shirasagi had an important mission to complete that day: to scout the different shops downtown for a gift to buy for Maya’s birthday tomorrow. Since Eve had something to do that day, and that Aya and Hina were already in charge of food, she was sent to accomplish this task.

“This is a very beautiful dress,” she whispered to herself examining a white and pink floral dress that was being displayed on a mannequin by a shop window. “But… would Maya-chan even like wearing dresses like these?”

Moving on to another window display, Chisato thought the same thing. And the next display. And the next. She could not decide on a single gift to buy since it seemed like the birthday girl wouldn’t end up with a gift that she’d like. Having rounded the whole of the shopping street, Chisato stopped in front of the first window she checked.

“It’s a birthday gift,” she sighed opening the store door. “She’ll love whatever we give her.”

So Chisato ended up buying the floral dress she had already checked out over an hour ago, setting her back eight thousand yen, an amount just slightly over the budget that her bandmates contributed to. The budget seemed a little excessive for a birthday gift, but knowing that Maya always had something to give during everyone else's birthdays even if it was something small, her bandmates decided to return the kindness and give her a pleasant surprise. By then, it was already two o'clock, and she was famished from all the walking she did. She rubbed her growling stomach as she searched for a place to eat nearby. Hagumi’s meat shop around the corner seemed like a good idea, but she decided not to eat there for now as she already ordered some croquettes there yesterday. Across the street however was the Yamabuki Bakery, a family-owned business where one of her schoolmates worked at. Being a bakery, she was certain not to find any hot meals inside but giving in to her hunger pangs she decided that bread might not be too bad for lunch.

Entering the establishment, she noticed that the place was oddly devoid of customers. Not a single soul could be seen all around the interior, except for the lone employee with wavy brown hair and a smile on her face arranging different kinds of plastic-wrapped pastries by a wooden shelf. The last time she went here, which was many months ago, the bakery still had a decent amount of people browsing the large selection of bread, with some sitting down chatting with each other while enjoying a piece of cake or some fresh cookies with a cup of coffee. Now, the faint drone of the overhead air-conditioning remained the only sound to be heard. Maybe it was because it was only two in the afternoon, she thought, but even so, this scene was unusual for a bakery that she knew was relatively well-known.

“Welcome!” a happy voice sounded from the same direction Chisato was looking at as she entered through the glass doors. It was her schoolmate, Saya. “Oh, hi Chisato-senpai!”

“Hello, Saya-chan,” she smiled and waved, peering at the rows of bread being displayed on the shelves. “Your shift right now?”

“Yep,” she replied, placing the tray she was holding on top of the shelf and walking towards the register, which was adjacent to a display case housing different kinds of cakes. “What brings you to the best bakery in all of downtown? A nice chocolate cornet for dessert? Or a slice of our special double chocolate cake?”

“Actually, I was thinking a choco cornet for lunch, haha...” laughed Chisato, clutching her stomach whose noises demanded the immediate entry of food inside it. “I’m starving, you see… been going shopping without having had breakfast."

“Ohh, sure! Take whatever you want,” she chuckled, holding out her hand in front of her pastries. “We have lots to choose from!”

After exploring all of the display shelves, Chisato ended up buying three chocolate cornets and four pieces of bread rolls out of hunger impulse. She sat down at a table beside the window and began to eat while Saya observed her from the counter. She gobbled down on the bread rolls first and seemed to like them. However, once she took a couple of bites from a chocolate cornet, her contentment gradually faded.

“What am I eating…?” she thought, chewing on the pastry that its supposedly sweet and rich chocolate filling tasted much different from what she was expecting.

Saya noticed the bassist's face become more serious and walked towards her single customer. “Anything wrong with the cornet?” she worriedly asked.

Chisato swallowed. “The bread rolls were okay, but the chocolate cornets don't really taste that good…”

Saya’s heart sank. “W-what?!”

“The chocolate filling tastes almost like nothing… It’s kind of disgusting. No offense."

Her lips started quivering, unable to believe what she had said. "O-Oh…"

Chisato handed Saya her plate with the two remaining chocolate cornets. "Here. I don't want them anymore."

Her customer's opinion on the chocolate made Saya frown with resentment as she returned to the kitchen to get rid of the leftovers. Her family business was in danger of closing down due to financial problems, so she had been trying really hard on improving the quality of her products for so long now to bring back the customers her bakery once had. But every time she tried to make a better recipe for her bakery’s specialty, chocolate, it always seemed to taste more terrible than before. Her latest recipe for the chocolate, which she made just that morning, really had her hoping Chisato would enjoy it, as she was the first customer she had gotten that day; however, that expectation was now thrown out of the window.

If her number one customer Moca, who would always enter the place with the same cheeky smile of hers to buy her bread with all the money she had, did not even come back as often anymore, what will become of the business now?

Since the only thing her father and mother knew how to do was run a bakery, losing the bakery meant eliminating the only source of their income; that is, the instrument of their living. The thought of her family having to endure less-than-desirable conditions really made Saya upset. To stay in a small, decrepit house, or a cramped apartment unit, or even worse…

“Sana… Jun… you can’t live a life like that so early…” she sniffled, remembering the faces of her two dearest siblings, now clothed in dirty rags shivering outside in the cold winter night, slowly dying of inanition. “Don’t worry; your big sister will save the business!”

Wiping the tears that had started forming in her eyes, Saya pondered for a while before recalling the plan she brainstormed for the past few days; her last resort. She murmured to herself for a few moments trying to convince herself to actually do it, before finally giving out a long exhale and leaving the kitchen.

Chisato was texting on her phone, reminding Aya and Hina to shop for ingredients for a birthday cake when Saya suddenly walked up to her. “I’m sorry our cornets didn’t live up to your expectations,” she apologized with a bow. “Do you want me to make you a new one? I promise I’ll make the chocolate better this time!”

“Mmm, okay,” she responded with a smile. “Thank you.”

Saya excused herself and walked into the kitchen to make a new choco cornet for Chisato. She did not actually bake a new batch though; the only new thing she did was warm an old cornet so she could mix additional sugar and a load of alprazolam into the melted chocolate. Once that was done, she placed the tainted cornet on a new plate and brought it back to her customer.

“There, freshly baked! Hope you’ll like it~” she said stepping away.

“That was quick,” muttered Chisato, taking a bite out of the cornet. “Mmm… I think this tastes better than before…”

Saya smiled. “Thank you!”

“Although…" she noticed after chewing a bit more, "...it has a weird aftertaste… What did you put inside?”

“Huh? I don’t know… I just added a few extra ingredients.”

“Well, whatever you added makes me want to puke…”

Silent giggles came from Saya as she watched Chisato struggle with eating the cornet. The effects of the drug were acting quickly, she thought. Better hope she doesn’t overdose…

Chisato’s eyes were shut halfway as she tried standing up, realizing that something awful was happening to her. “W-Why do I feel… like this…?” she said leaning drowsily on the window, seeing her bloodshot eyes on her reflection.

“I might have added a couple of… unusual ingredients into the chocolate…” replied Saya whose voice now embodied a more sinister tone. Even before she had finished her sentence, Chisato fell face first on the table unable to move.

“Oh... looks like you’ve passed out. How unfortunate.”

Saya made sure there was no one peeking inside from outside the windows before dragging Chisato to the kitchen, never to be seen again by anyone else.

“Urg… ugh…”

Chisato groaned. Opening her eyes, all she could see was darkness. She tried moving her limbs around, but she felt unusually exhausted and could only move slightly. She tried to elucidate the memories she could remember before all this, but the only thought that lingered in her head was the bad aftertaste of the chocolate cornet she ate.

Chocolate cornets…

“Right…” she muttered, finally understanding everything that had happened. “Did that thing kill me?”

Chisato was suddenly blinded by a bright light looming over her. Looking to the side to shield her face from the light, the first thing she noticed was a silhouette walking down the narrow, creaky stairs. Once that figure neared her, Chisato realized that the figure was Saya, who had this eerie expression written all over her face, an expression she had never seen anyone possess before. She then found out that she was lying on a hard wooden table. Looking around she saw flat concrete walls with a couple of shelves containing baking materials and hooks with different cooking instruments alongside indistinguishable tools hanging from them. A metal door stood at the end of the small room where a cold draft emanated from.

“Hey, you're finally awake, Chisato-senpai! Good evening!” she greeted her with surprising confidence. “Welcome to my bakery’s basement! I hope you didn’t feel too cold while you were stuck down here. You were lying beside the bakery refrigerator, after all.”

She glared at Saya with an agitated expression. “Saya-chan? Why am I here? Why am I like this?”

“I drugged you with that choco cornet I served you. You were out cold for seven hours straight! I thought you were already dead!”

“D-Drugged?”

“You see,” she explained rolling her eyes upward. “That choco cornet I served you had chemicals people use to… kidnap people… um, what’s it called again? Date rape drugs, right!”

“What?!” There was no other response she could think of.

Saya grabbed a small box from a table and took out a syringe, holding it in front of Chisato’s face. “Now that I know you’re still alive and kicking, I have a small request to ask.”

Chisato’s eyes widened. “What the—”

“Would you kindly donate some of your blood to me? I need it for my latest chocolate recipe.”

“W-Why on earth do you need blood for chocolate?!” she blurted out.

“Because, whenever I mix a small amount into a chocolate mixture, it makes the flavor pop out more than anything else I’ve tried!”

“H-How do you even know that-” Chisato quickly swallowed her words, however, as Saya started rubbing a damp cotton ball on her arm. “T-Then use your own blood! Or some animal’s blood!” she panicked, her undisclosed fear of needles taking over her.

“I don’t use animal blood because I can’t find them fresh, and I cannot use mine because I don’t like needles!”

“What’s the difference? It’s just a small amount-”

“Enough talking!” Saya shouted, plunging the syringe into Chisato’s upper arm. She bit her lip from the stinging pain.

“I’m not going to put up with this!” she screamed as she tried pushing Saya away.

“Ten vials and we’re done! I’ll even pay you five hundred yen for each!”

“No!”

Saya held her arm tightly. “Can you stop squirming around? You’re going to snap the needle in half!”

With one powerful movement, Chisato broke free from Saya’s grip and jumped onto her to try and push her down to the floor. She planned ahead for this kind of sudden attack, however. Just before Chisato landed on top of her, Saya swiftly side-stepped, sending the bassist tumbling to the ground. When she stood up and ran towards her more furious than ever, Saya grabbed a kitchen knife on top of a nearby cutting board and stabbed her just below her heart, stopping her from any more action. Chisato gasped weakly.

“Don’t make me remove this thing from you,” she said sternly looking at Chisato directly in the eye. Her mouth was agape and her lips were trembling.

“N-N-No…” she mouthed, unable to speak.

“Now go back on the table.”

Saya pushed her back onto the table with force, the blade still embedded in her body. “I don’t trust you with rope anymore, so I’ll be using something else to hold you down. Consider it your punishment for breaking free.”

As soon as Chisato saw Saya picking up a hammer and a tin of nails from a table across the room, her heart started beating wildly. “No… Saya… no!” she begged, trying her hardest to get up, only for the sharp pains coming from her chest to repress her.

Saya ignored her pleas and fixed Chisato’s position on the table before proceeding to nail her to the table itself by her hands and feet. All the while Chisato was screaming for the immense pain to stop.

“It’s the first time I’ve heard somebody scream like that,” commented Saya as she hammered a nail, blood spurting out from the hole where it passed through with each impact of the hammer’s head. “It sounds so pleasant to the ears~”

Tears started flowing down the sides of her face. “Y-You’re insane!”

“I guess I am.” She laughed heartily. “Now, do you want to see what an insane person does?”

“No…”

“Unfortunately, you have to. You brought yourself into this, Chisato-senpai. If you had only given me ten small vials, you would have been good to go. Now I’m afraid I have to get a hundred. Or even more. Depends how much your body’s willing to bleed out.”

After saying this, Saya went upstairs and brought down a couple of large Tupperware containers used to store baking ingredients and lined them up below the table edge. She then wiped her hands before taking another knife from the other table and showing it to Chisato. “You might want to prepare yourself for what’s about to come.”

She shook her head desperately. “No… No… No!”

Saya then sliced a long cut down the length of Chisato’s left arm, all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. Streams of blood immediately started flowing out of the cut and onto the table. She felt the pain pulsate through her body as her arm started going numb. The blood that dripped onto the table flowed slowly to the edge, since the table was slightly inclined, into the several containers set up on the floor.

“Mom and Dad are going to be so proud of me!” she announced repeating the same cut on her right arm. More sounds of torment filled the small, hollow room. Chisato was slowly giving up and beginning to accept her fate; losing her life to a lunatic that she once knew as Saya Yamabuki.

“P-Please let me go...” she pleaded as Saya squeezed her arm to get more of the red liquid out. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said those harsh words…”

“Apology denied.”

“B-But you’ll let me live, right?”

“Um, I have actually been mulling over that for the past few minutes, and unfortunately I think not. You might rat me out to someone else since I already told you where we are…”

“I-I-I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

“Nobody’s going to ask you about how you have a knife wound on your body?”

At that statement, Chisato started crying and desperately begging for her freedom. “Please! Let me out of here!” she sobbed, writhing in a futile attempt to break free from the nails. “I don’t want to die… not like this…”

“I’m sorry Chisato-senpai, but the only use left of you in your life is making sure I don’t lose my precious business. So you better accept that fact sooner or your death will be more disheartening.”

Chisato opened her mouth as if wanting to object but nothing came out of it. She turned her head to the side a few seconds afterward, finally giving up on trying to live. A single tear streamed down the side of her cheek onto the hard wooden table that had now been stained with her blood. She now deeply regretted the decision of letting her tongue slip sharp words once again.

“J-Just make it quick…” she sniffled.

“I’ll try~” she giggled. “But it’s my first time doing something like this, so I might get carried away a bit!”

Saya continued doing the same procedure to her legs. One long cut down from her upper thighs to her ankles. As soon as the red liquid flowed out, the containers collected it. Chisato could not do anything else but sob softly while enduring the searing pain.

“Hmm, you’re not screaming?” she asked her somewhat disappointed.

“I-I don’t want to…” she wheezed.

“But this whole event won’t be enjoyable without some energy, right?”

She did not answer.

“This is boring,” Saya grunted, waving the knife around thinking what to do. “Now how do I get Chisato-senpai to scream… Ah!”

She took a pair of gardening scissors from the shelf and started cutting away Chisato’s clothes piece by piece. First, her bloodied blouse, then her flowy skirt, and finally her white panties which had a stained napkin inside it.

“Ooh, you're already bleeding down here?” she said removing the napkin and gliding the tip of her knife across the length of her exposed vagina, some of the menstrual blood latching onto the tip. “Hmm… I think the blood is flowing too slowly. Let me speed that up.”

Saya went back upstairs and quickly found what she was looking for: a small rolling pin that she could wrap her hand around. Returning to the basement, she took the hammer and tin of nails she used a while ago and began fashioning something on the other table that Chisato could not see for Saya’s body was blocking the way. However, she immediately became stricken with terror when the final product was held up to the light. The tip of the rolling pin now had several nails hammered into it whose points extruded from the other side where they entered, essentially forming a crude weapon.

“W-W-W-What are you doing?!” Chisato yelled in sheer terror as Saya prodded the outer area of her genitalia with her fingers before aligning the tip of her new weapon near the middle of the opening.

“Take a deep breath, Chisato-senpai.”

With great force, she thrust the rolling pin deep inside all the way, causing Chisato to scream so loudly that Saya’s ears literally started ringing. “Ow!” she cried out letting go of the pin and covering both her ears as she trudged away from her. “What in the name of—”

Dark red blood flowed out the sides of the rolling pin as Chisato’s body trembled in agony. “A-Agh… agh… agh! It hurts so much! It hurts so much!” She could not even say the words correctly and was not breathing properly anymore.

“Ahahaha!” she laughed sadistically pulling out her weapon, bringing along with it the sound of tearing flesh. She plucked out some of the tissue that were stuck on the tips of the nails and threw them on the floor. “I did not expect that much energy from that! I wanna do that again!”

So she did, but more powerfully this time, forcing the rolling pin in all the way inside her and twisting it a full three hundred sixty degrees once it could not travel farther inside her pussy. Poor Chisato could not do anything but squirm in place as she felt her insides being violently torn apart. Saya pulled the pin out and rammed it back in several times as if she was holding a pool cue. Once she was satisfied, she let the thick blood flow into her containers while she cleaned the nails free of flesh. The inside of Chisato’s vagina was now nothing more than a perforated mass of dark red.

"Hee hee," she giggled, wiping the blood off her hands with a towel. "Chisato-senpai lost her virginity to a rolling pin~"

"G-G-G-" she sputtered, convulsing as her lower body throbbed in extreme pain. "G-Grah…"

“Hmm… What other orifices can I shove my lovely weapon into? Oh, right! There’s another one below here.”

Since the width of the rolling pin was too small to fit inside the next hole, Saya instead opted for her knife. She had to exert more force for the blade to be able to be inserted, slicing through in opposite ends essentially making the hole five times wider than it originally was. Chisato’s wailing grew even louder, almost breaking her vocal cords, which sounded like sweet melodies to Saya’s ears. Once the blade was fully embedded inside a trickle of pale yellow liquid flowed out between the knife and skin, dripping onto the table and contaminating the blood, indicating that the tip of the blade reached well into her bladder. Saya was quick to sweep the mixture off the table away from her containers.

“Nuh-uh, I can’t have urine-flavored chocolate!” she said, shaking her head. “That’s disgusting! Shouldn’t have shoved it in there.”

After pulling out the knife, Saya wiped it clean and examined Chisato from head to toe. As expected, she was a bloody mess, especially after having been tortured like a prisoner from the Middle Ages.

“Your body still looks somewhat intact,” she mumbled tapping her chin with her index finger. “Ah! This is the perfect opportunity for me to test my new weapon!”

More cries of anguish left Chisato as Saya held the rolling pin with two hands and smashed the nailed-up end on her left forearm with all her might. The force was sufficient to fracture the two bones inside and leave the surrounding skin and muscle ruptured. She lifted the weapon out with difficulty for some of the nails had pierced through bone. She slammed it again and again onto the same area until most of the muscle had degraded leaving the bones exposed underneath.

“Phew, this is tiring,” she gasped wiping off the small bits of flesh that had clung to her shirt. “Wow; this thing sure inflicts a lot of damage!”

As if beating a girl’s arm to a lump of body mass was still not enough for the psycho, she repeated the whole process on the rest of her three limbs. The blood produced was so profuse that the table Chisato was nailed to became completely enveloped in red. Saya cheered in delight at the sheer amount flowing down the subtle incline, dripping into all of her containers at once.

"Oh my, I think I'm enjoying this way too much," she said throwing the rolling pin aside before cupping her bloodstained hands around her genital area. "I think I'll take a break… for now…"

Saya placed one arm on the table to support herself as she continued her unchaste activity. Chisato, now barely conscious, slowly bleeding to death under the light, realized what Saya was doing then. That was the final straw. As if brutally torturing her wasn’t enough, she had to go and pleasure herself to her dying body right in front of her. She was so outraged that she would have beaten her to a pulp immediately if she could. The ultimate scum of the earth. That’s what she was. No matter how hard she prayed to finally die just to escape the outlandish display and her misery, she couldn’t.

“Oohh… ohh…“ Chisato heard Saya moan quietly, her eyes fixated on the mangled body in front of her. “Hnn… nnn…”

She had to endure this great violation being inflicted on her for a full three minutes. Saya kept on going, touching herself to the grisly scene that was only enjoyable to a sadistic psychopath like her. Every once in a while, the room was filled with heavy moans and the occasional profanities that she uttered, further adding to Chisato’s indignity. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard a loud gasp from Saya followed by her bending over the table. Her face merely inches in front of hers, she muttered with a perverse smile: “Oh, Chisato-senpai… you’re so beautiful when you’re like this…”

After that little break, she returned to work, scraping her knife against the table to clean the rest of the fluids off. “Looks like I have no use for you anymore,” she said looking at her containers, where some had already been filled almost halfway. "There's more blood in here than I'll ever need for years! Now I’ll have to dispose of you, somehow.”

Chisato, who still remained awake after the nightmare she had been through, smiled just a little bit, happy that no more gruesome actions would be acted upon her. Saya stared at her body trying to think up a plan.

“I don’t have any chemicals or criminal associates to help me… so I guess I’ll have to dump you somewhere secluded. But not after I cut you up into little pieces first. How’s that sound, Chisato-senpai? If you can still speak…"

“Nnnh…” she made a faint groaning noise before whispering: “Kill me first…”

“Oh, fine. I’m not that evil, don’t worry."

Saya brandished the knife and twirled it around with her fingers. “Before you die, remember that you've saved my entire family from having to live on the streets. The Yamabuki Bakery will continue to operate thanks to you. One human soul is but a small sacrifice for the survival of five!”

“Y-You piece… of human… filth…!” she shouted as loud as her weak breath could ever shout.

“Ehehe, alright~”

Saya finally pulled the embedded knife out of Chisato’s body, causing massive amounts of blood to rush out since the blade had struck her central artery. She saw her eyes gently close, but as they did, she still kept gasping for air, waiting painfully for blood loss to take her away.

“Goodbye, Chisato-senpai! Again, thank you for everything! Oh, and for that really pretty dress you bought!”

A final cry came from Chisato as Saya plunged the knife straight into her heart, swiftly killing her. The remaining blood that her ruptured organ was able to pump sprayed all over her clothes out of the gaping wound. She plugged it shut with her own mouth, suckling on it to sample a sliver of her blood. She smacked her lips and took a deep breath.

“I-It tastes… weirdly good…” she mumbled to herself, the deep red fluid dripping down her chin. “I guess I’m a vampire now… No, Saya, no! No more hurting people, no matter how much you want it! It’s going to be the end of you and your family!"

After pouring the contents of the containers into one bucket to be stored inside her bakery’s refrigerator, Saya browsed the shelf before picking up a butcher knife she stole from the business across the street. It was the same knife that Hagumi used to prepare her meats. She then cut the corpse into six pieces; torso, head, and what remained of her four limbs. She pulled out a small tuft of hair from her scalp as a sort of souvenir before dumping all of the pieces into a flour sack. Wiping her sweaty face with a towel, Saya looked at the clock on her phone.

“Half-past midnight,” she told herself, lifting the sack over her shoulders before climbing up the narrow stairs out of the basement. “Nobody’s going to catch me at this hour.”


End file.
